


Callipygian

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Centaurs, Cock Warming, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Minor Injuries, Mythology - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Gladiator Centaur Steve is oblivious as to why his master would purchase him and then never visit, luckily he meets a messy satyr Tony and then things just fall into place.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I anthropomorphize everything [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [march_hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [march_hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/pseuds/march_hyde) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) anna#1288
> 
> 3) long prompts  
> -gladiator au. Thats it. Like anything greco-roman. Honestly mythology is included in that.  
> Filling this! roughly  
> 

Steve felt really good he’d been on a good winning streak and he could see his dreams of being freed within his reach. The battles had been harsh and even with a handicap stacked against him he was still winning the matches. Emperor Fury didn’t seem to mind it and had yet to issue him to murder any of the other gladiators. Thankfully.

Steve wasn’t fond of killing, he really didn’t even like fighting. This was one of the few ways to be granted freedom short of having a benevolent slave master which Ross was anything but. He liked his stable mates Natasha a harpy was always down to train, and Buck his life time friend a mule centaur was there too. 

Natasha had won her freedom and Bucky had gained his through his master’s wife, Steve had sold himself to pay for his mom’s debts though that had seemed short sighted as his mother had passed away shortly after and he’d always suspected it was the shock of seeing her son in chains that had done her in.

However winning streak aside apparently the odds against Steve had become less and less to the point that now he was receiving the shocking news that master Ross had sold him. Since he could no longer turn a profit in the betting aspect, Steve felt the ground beneath him crumble and as he sulked in his stable he missed catching sight of his new owner.

Bucky had jibbed that his new master was definitely different, and he’d probably wouldn’t be entering the gladiatorial ring again. No doubt Ross had negotiated the last part into the sales contract, Steve worried his blanket, feeling crushed after thinking he’d been closed to freedom. Bidding farewell to his friends had hurt a bit, as a lady with fire red hair had leashed him a formality, and taken him out of the fighting district into the richer section of the city.

He was at the house of Stark and guided into a nice stable that had running water. Steve forgot being owned for a bit as he checked out his new home. There were several new blankets, one that was a full body, in his favorite blue. Curious about his new master, had known his prefered color? Or maybe it had been sheer dumb luck cause there was a garish red and gold one too. The gold embroidery was too fine and screamed high end. Steve wouldn’t touch it, it didn’t belong on a centaur.

He looked out at the small garden in the enclosed courtyard. There was no place to really train but he supposed he could still do laps around the parameter. His eyes landed on a satyr asleep under a tree covered in soot, with a goblet dangling from his fingers. Steve worried the satyr would get in trouble for sleeping, so he left his stable and approached the other. He could help the other get cleaned up, maybe make a friend.

“Hey, you’ll get in trouble if they see you.”  
Steve picked up the empty goblet and set in on the nearby stone bench, gently rousing the Satyr that had some of the prettiest eyes Steve had ever seen. Looking up at him blinking rapidly if no believing what he was seeing.  
“I’m Steve, I was bought by the master, and if he sees you, you’ll probably get in trouble. Come on you can wash up in my stable.”  
“Uh, sure?”

Steve offered his hand and the Satyr took it, hauling the other up was easy. Steve marveled at the nimble hooves of the other. They seemed far more delicate than his own, the satyr’s wild hair and pretty eyelashes Steve felt himself flushing as he lead the other to his new stable. He helped wash some of the grease off the Satyr's back.  
“How’d you get so dirty?”  
“I work the forge.”  
“Do you have a name?”  
“Tony, thanks”

Tony was quite pretty once all the soot and grease was cleaned off him, Steve felt inappropriate for thinking this. He wanted a friend here, it wouldn’t do to muck it up with romantic feelings.Only because Steve was a clod at love, absolutely terrible. This was just a physical attraction it would pass he was so sure. Tony surprisingly offered to clean Steve’s legs off from the journey over. 

Steve was so wrong, he was absolutely smitten with the Tony. Tony who watched him run laps in the morning, who had built him a practice dummy when Steve lamented that he couldn’t continue his work out routine. Tony who’d invite him out for lunch in the garden where they’d eat in companionable silence and Tony would fall asleep on Steve’s flank.

Surely Tony the forge satyr didn’t feel the same about Steve, who would occasionally flush with an illicit thought and stutter an excuse to hide in his stable. Missing the way Tony's eyes would track him when he entered the garden. It was just a good friendship, with Tony coming over to brush his coat and help him clean his hooves.

Steve was so happy that there was no way he would ruin this friendship, he couldn’t have his new master take away something he cherished so deeply. His new master that had yet to make an appearance which had him fretting during the foot care night. Tony had brought in some hoof polish and was painting his own, Steve’s were drying waiting for the second coat.  
“Tony, have you seen the master of this house?”  
Tony looked up from his right hoof, tongue sticking out. It was quite adorable the way his tongue would poke out when Tony concentrated.

“The master? Stark?”  
“Yeah, I've not seen him and it's been months. I wonder why he bought me?”  
Tony placed the polish brush into the canister, his brows furrowed.  
“I uh,”  
Tony was turning a bright red.  
“It's okay, tony I don’t expect you to know.”  
Tony gave him a confused look and then picked up the polish again. He didn’t seem to be as calm though, twice he nearly dropped the polish while painting Steve’s back hooves. 

After that day there was a week where Tony was pretty much absent from the garden and not of the other servants had much to tell him. Apparently Tony had gone off with the master on some sort of campaign to the emperor.

When Tony came back Steve burst out of his stable and jumped over the bushes to meet him only to come to a complete stop. Tony was dressed in a refined gold toga with red gems. His horns hidden under the olive wreath and his, curvy spry legs obscured by the toga and the silk pants he wore. He looked miserably at Steve and held out a scroll of paper.

“Tony? What?”  
“Steve, I wanted to tell you...but I feared what we had would crumble. I’m sorry.”  
He shook the scroll at Steve, he grabbed it and unrolled it, it was a decree from Fury that Steve was a freed man a freed centaur. The date mark was recent, that was the reason Tony had left. Tony was his master, he was confused.

“You were the Master?”  
Steve still in shock trying to formulate, going back to the initial confusion Tony had on his face the first time they’d met. He’d passed it off as a drunken stupor but satyrs were known for their high tolerance to alcohol. The conversation over the nail polish, Steve had cut Tony off. Oh he was free!

Steve leapt up in the air kicking out his feet. Free! Even if the past few months he’d been so busy with Tony that he’d forgotten mostly about being owned. He leaned down and pulled Tony into a hug.Tony’s wreath fell off and Steve spun in a circle laughing. He’d fallen for his master without even realizing it.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“What...yes!”

Tony lurched up in Steve’s arms as he lowered his face down to meet the other. Which ended with Tony bonking his forehead into Steve’s face, Steve pulled away it stung but when he opened his eyes to see the crestfallen look on Tony's face he reached out. Grabbing onto an arm of the retreating satyr.  
“Stay?”  
“I should be asking you that, Steve. Please stay with me? I bought you because a friend pulled a favor but these past months have been, they’ve been amazing. I’m quiteinlovewithyou.”

Tony blurted out the last bit hurriedly and then avoided Steve’s eyes right after. There was a pink dusting on his cheeks looked rather good on Tony. Steve gently tugged on Tony’s arm, he wanted to see the other’s eyes they were always so expressive. Tony looked up at him, eyes looking quite ready to cry, there was fear too.  
“Oh Tony,”

And for a second time in a very long life Steve felt his legs wobble as he knelt before his dear friend and hugged him. Pressing a soft kiss on the Lips, the second kiss was far more desperate as Tony fished his hands in Steve’s mane.  
“Tony, I love you too.”  
“Then take me to your stable and ravish me!”

Steve blushed heavily sputtering for a response to Tony’s sincere demands. Tony lifted up the toga and shook off his pants kicking of the fake shoes to give his hooves a human look.  
“I’m not sure how that would work.”  
Steve confessed still blushing. He’d not really thought to far into this, over come with the fear of losing Tony to his master which was now a stupid thought. He patted his back as an open invite, Tony carefully climbed on him and Steve made his way to the stable with Tony hugging him.

“I’m sure we can figure something out,”  
Tony leered at Steve and they made haste to the stable to familiarize each other with their bodies. Tony seemed to focus on Steve’s ass, while Steve had a bit of a fetish for Tony’s nimble fingers. They lay messily in the hay embraced, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Steve memorizing the way Tony looked under his hands, no doubt Tony did the same, he’d asked Steve to open his eyes multiple times.

He was free, and in love Steve had never dreamed of this, he’d never hoped not when his life had been so stacked against him. He nuzzled into Tony’s hair as he drifted this was fated he decided. Tony mumbled something and turned into Steve’s embrace, as they drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the beach and Tony gets injured and with ingenuity and lust he makes it not a bad thing

Steve nickered softly as Tony groused about something. They’d gone out to Tony’s summer villa far away and on the coast. Pretty much unable to keep their hands off each other, Tony’s clever fingers around his shaft. Steve stopped in his tracks he really couldn’t, not right now. Not with Tony’s pert ass wiggling around on his secondary shoulders.

He’d never realized how sensitive they were, or maybe it was just Tony being a wiggle worm. He was of course complaining, Tony was very independant and even though Steve had pitched this compromise in very flattering light, Tony was putting up the front. Of course Steve didn’t expect otherwise, well unless he was actually badly injured.

Nope, Tony just sprained his ankle while they were playing keep away on the rocky shore line. The satyr had twisted his right ankle and fallen with a shout. Then he had tried and failed from keeping Steve from palpitating the injured and now swelling. Steve was doing his best to hide how much he was enjoying having Tony ‘ride’ him home. He started back up again after Tony huffed and settled into Steve’s back.

“I wanted to have beach sex,”  
“We still can, but your ankle first.”

Tony made a whiny huff abandoning that vein and letting his hands roam over Steve’s toned back. Steve managed to will himself not to misstep when a finger flicked over his nipple, Tony had capitulated too easily he should have known! He picked up the speed and that kept Tony from trying anything more. A light canter had tony wrapping his arms around his waist and his legs squeezing and it really shouldn’t have been so erotic. Tony was of course rolling his hips against Steve.

“I like riding you.”  
Steve was pleased but he knew better not to say I told you so. The villa was approaching fast now and it was getting harder to keep this pace. The tactical decision was made, indulging Tony first then fussing over him secon; It would be easier.

“When we get back, you can ride me all you like.”  
“Steeveeee! You can’t say dirty things like that!”  
Steve pushed open the door and did a quick turn around so Tony could sit in that contraption he’d made for their sexual acts. It evened the playing feild, now they could do othere things besides oral, hand, and intercural sex.

“How do you want me?”  
Steve twisted to look behind, Tony was messing around with the chair ratcheting it up to be level to Steve’s butt. Tony did hold that leg stiffly, and Steve wanted nothing more to wrap it with some mint to soothe the swelling. He twitched his tail Tony had been staring at him.

“Uhhh a little to the left, and back up some.”  
Steve followed the directions though he stopped when he felt Tony’s loins. His tail swisshed again and he could’t restian the urge to pound his front hooves into the floor and push back.

“Whoa, easy Steve, I gotta slick you up. Do you mind the tail?”  
Steve turned to Seet Tony wrapping it up in a bun.  
“That's a good idea, thank you Tony.”  
Tony ducked his head with a light blush and reached for the oils they’d been using, the light floral scent of it filled the air and it predictably went straight to Steve’s cock which eked out of the cock sheath.

Tony had his head on Steve’s rump, fingers gliding along his ass, cupping his balls and giving him unsatisfactory strokes. Steve whined, they’d waited weeks to be here to use the ‘foul sex contraption’ a term coined by Pepper who’d been amused at their sexual plights, but also the only one who’d been unfotunate enought to walk in on them doing it no less then four times. Tony had been very handsy well till they arrived here. He pawed at the ground, trying his best not to sit on Tony.

Steve straightened up as a finger traced his hole, his tail was erect at least the hair was tied up nicely and he wasn’t whipping Tony with it.  
“Okay, one finger first. Let me know Steve.”  
Steve managed a small breathless.   
“Ok”

One finger wasn’t so bad neight was the second or third and Steve actually pressed back when Tony made a thinking noise. That was never a good sign in the middle of sex, meant Tony’s mind was wandering off.  
“Steve, my hand please.”  
“Only if you ride me, you promised sex.”  
“I did but I think I may be too small.”  
“You? Never! get in me Tony, i will sit on you.”  
“Heathen.”

Tony pulled Steve’s rump closer as he lined his dick up and carefully pressed in. Steve closed his eyes, it felt better than fingers, that was something. One of Tony's hands was wrapped around his dick but the friction from that was insufficient. Steve focused on his ass and how Tony pressed into him, rolling his dick over that sensitive nub in his ass. This was good, Tony’s other hand was on his leg trying to guide Steve back into him. 

Steve carefully wiggled back and clenched his muscles.  
“Steve!”  
Steve grinned over his shoulder seeing Tony nearing completion so quickly. His own body was a flutter with pleasure, Tony wasn’t too small, he was perfect. Steve tweaked his nipple and altered his muscle squeezing.  
“Steve, I can’t if you keep doing that!”  
“Cum! I want to feel it drip out.”  
“Steve!”  
Tony suddered behind him emptying his load into Steve’s ass.  
‘You can’t say those things.”  
“You like it?”  
“So much.”

Tony was leaning on Steve’s ass, his weight was mostly on Steve and not on the chair. Steve did a quick check on the ankle. Tony wasn’t putting any weight on it. The contraption creaked as Tony leaned back and his dick slid out. The air was cold around his ass, Steve wanted Tony to stay in longer.  
“Gods Steve, it's just leaking out. Can you feel it on your calf?”

Steve could feel the warm cum roll down his ass and on to his inner loid and down his calf.  
“Yes I’m such a mess. If only someone would clean me!”  
He got a swat to his side but then he felt Tony’s tongue on his back side. Steve wiggled his butt, while he pinched his nipples and tony tongue fucked him to completion.   
-  
“If i had known you’d use sex to get me all dopd up and then smother me in medical care I would have…”  
“Yes?”  
Steve asked as he finished the binding of the ankle.  
“Ah it was good sex who am I kidding would have done the same way.”

Tony was laying on a throne of pillows Steve was carefully folded up next to him. Both of Tony’s legs were in easy reach of Steve. Tony offered his uninjured one.  
“It's feeling left out.”

Steve smiled and took it, he loved how delicate and nimble Tony’s hooves were. They were strong too; he'd been kicked by Tony before, and the soft fur much longer than his own. Though he supposed he didn’t need to shave this winter. Long legs and a firm plump butt, and the tail. The little tail, Steve had some naught thoughts about it. It could be a handle surely, if he could grab it and give it a little tug how would Tony react?

Steve was thinking about the short ‘eep’ noise a startled Tony would make. Completely oblivious to Tony watching him. Eyes resting on his girthy cock poking out from his folded hindlegs.  
“You know Steve, I’ve been thinking.”  
“You always think, you think during sex!”  
Steve looked up to see Tony’s face falter.  
“Yeah, I was trying to think of a better way to please you. I don’t know why I can’t just take your word for it.”  
“It's okay Tony, I will repeat it as much as you need it. I love you.”

Tony resettled right next to Steve and they cuddled a bit. Hands on each other Steve tangling his fingers in Tony’s thick treasure trail. Tony left little marks on Steve’s neck. Pinching his nipples,as Steve played in the fur.  
“As I was saying, my hot stud. I think it's time we test out the other features of my contraption. Complete with mirrors. So you can see.”  
“So I can see.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he repeated that realization dawning that the one thing he’d felt sour about was being unable to see Tony. under him or during the sex acts only the hand job with enough padding could the see each other.  
“Yes!”  
Steve almost jumped up and Tony cackled at him.

I need you to help set it up. You’ve already done the _harder_ parts, but maybe you can help me with some of it. Steve agreed and aided Tony up and back to the contraption. Watching the chair morph into a raised bench with padding on it. The mirrors were placed around so if Steve looked down he could see Tony's face. To the side he could probably see where his dick was entering Tony.  
“Looks comfortable. Let's give it a test run.”

Tony limped over in front of Steve but behind the bench.  
“But first I need you to grab my tail and lift, and remove the plug. I’ve been waiting for this. And I know you want to tug my tail.”

Steve bowed his head, hands on Tony's hips.  
“How?”  
“You stare at it wistfully, you have my ass but you’ve never touched my tail so.”  
Tony shrugged and his tail twitched. Steve grabbed it and gave a firm but gentle tug up and he watched the golden colored butt plug dip down from the tug. Steve removed the plug staring at the size of it, a bit larger than his own dick, and it had been inside of Tony for how long?

“It felt great when I was riding you, but I wanted to make sure I was ready for you. I’m going to get comfortable on that bed.”  
Steve offered an arm for Tony to lean on as he got himself settled on the bench with his ass propped up and his hands wrapped around some bars.  
“Fill me up stud, breed me good.”  
Tony winked and one hand went to pull his tail up showing off his slicked up and loosen hole. Steve flushed from his cheeks down his chest and belly. Tony was so good to him. He walked over Tony. the head of his dick touching the tip of Tony’s tail.

Tony cranked something and the table rose to a better height. Steve could feel Tony’s wild hair and fur along his belly and his dick spasmed. With the help of Tony’s other hand Steve aligned his dick to the ready hole. The ring of well stretched muscles easily accepted his head. The oils oozed out as Steve pressed in further. Stilling when Tony made a deep moan, eyes glancing down at the mirror to see Tony biting his own lip.

He glanced off to the side mirror and flushed hotly his dick was half in Tony at this point the preputial ring was close to entering Tony. Steve flicked his tail and shook his head, not wanting to lose himself half inside Tony. The satyr had spent all day with that big metal plug in him for Steve! He deserved all of the dick.

“That's it! So good Steve, you are filling me up.”  
“Tony, mmm!”  
He heard Tony smother laughter as Steve break into a moan as Tony squeezed down around his thick dick. So this is what Tony had felt when Steve had been doing it. Steve rocked forward sheathing himself into Tony as the muscles clenched around him. Tony was very tight at this point probably on purpose. 

Steve’s head had flared up and was being grabbed by Tony’s ass as he squeezed down while Steve continued to pump into him. Never pulling all the way out, Steve was very much focused on the mirror below him watching Tony’s face. He looked so pretty flushed and drooling under Steve. Eyes darting off to the side to see the slicked up dick plunging into the pert ass that was rolling along and the lube that was still oozing up with each thrust.

Tony bucked up into Steve and he heard the sound of cum hitting the ground. The orgasm that rocked through Tony rippled around Steve’s dick and he came. Hard, and fast. Steve attempted to pull away but Tony clamped down.

“N-no, Steve stay with me?”  
Steve stilled watching the mirror as Tony’s brows furrowed a bit.  
“In me? For a while please. Feel so good.”  
“You sure? While you sleep?”  
“Please.”  
It was a whiney please and Tony clenched down even tighter on his dick and Steve shrugged.  
“Sure Tony. whatever you want, love.”  
“Mmm want you,”

Steve watched Tony drift off, he lifted up one of his back legs and rested it on the tip of the hoof. He might as well sleep like this. Tony would likely want another round and Steve would need some sleep sooner or later. Satyrs really were insatiable, he smiled down at the mirror and leaned one of his arms on the contraption there was a padded section next to him so he could lean on it while he slept upright; Tony had thought of everything it seemed.


End file.
